A Starkid (But mainly Dylan Saunders) Fanfiction
by Unicornatheart
Summary: Hannah is a student living in London when on a flight back from Chicago she meets a man named Dylan. A series of odd events bring these two close together in Dylan's short time in London. Set in an AU where Starkid get a show in London (In case you hadn't guessed, its set in London) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Eh hi? This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I decided I would share it on here. I've loved Starkid (especially Dylan) for a while now and it's always irked me that there is a lack of Dylan fics out there so I decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy, any reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own any of the Starkids I sure as hell wouldn't be writing this. **

Hannah could feel the calm lure of sleep taking over her. Just a few minutes couldn't hurt, right? Her head suddenly dropped and she smacked her head off the laptop sitting on the tray.

"Shit!" She said a little more loudly than she may have hoped. The woman in the opposite aisle shot her dirty look while signalling to the small boy who looked as though they had just seen god's face. Hannah attempted to rectify the situation by mouthing an apology but the woman had swung around in her seat. Great, another 10 hours of trying to avoid this woman's gaze. Even the man beside her found this situation rather amusing as he appeared to be sniggering at her. Hannah raised her eyebrow but was unable to keep a straight face and gave him a slightly sarcastic smile in response. Now normally Hannah wouldn't bother with speaking to people on planes but she was becoming rather suspicious that a certain flight attendant had given her a not so decaf coffee as the lure of sleep was fading very fast.

"When I was that kid's age I was swearing like a sailor" Hannah muttered, unsure whether she was over stepping her bounds or not. The man flashed that adorable grin again.

"That's the wonder of suburban mom's for you."

"Ah the wonder of the Americans," Hannah smiled "I'm pretty sure my cousins had a heart attack when they heard me swear, I was about 11 and they were 13." The man let out a laugh.

"Yeah that's the way it goes in 'the land of the free'" He put up air quotations at those last words.

"Hannah" She put her hand out to shake.

"Dylan" He took her hand "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"I'm from Glasgow in Scotland."

"Thought I heard a bit of Scottish in there"

"Aye, more than a bit pal." They both laughed. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I have a killer dissertation to write and I've just spent a week slacking off."

"It's fine." With a parting smile Dylan put his headphones in and seemingly fell asleep instantly. With a sigh Hannah resigned herself to her fate; a 15,000 word dissertation on the modern sequels of old films. A normally interesting topic but was currently holding the appeal of a rotten bagel.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in moderate silence mainly due to the fact that most people were asleep. When there was around 5 hours of the flight left Hannah decided she may as well try to get some sleep. She was woken by a hand shaking her shoulder gently. It was that man from earlier, oh god what was his name… Dylan! Hannah let out a grumble that sounded remotely like _can you fucking not. _She seemed to notice her mistake and her eyes shot open.

"Sorry," He had that toothy grin on his face again "we are about to land, thought I should wake you up."

"Oh right, thanks" She stretched out her legs and looked to her laptop; the word count was glaring at her. She glared back. Slamming the laptop shut she put it in her bag and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Is it alright if you pass my bag from the overhead compartment?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, just a sec." Hannah stood up and pulled down her bag followed by a red bag that she could only assume was Dylan's.

"Thanks" he said "Did the dissertation go well"

"I wish, unfortunately there is only so much you can say about how J.J. Abrams needs to make his own films instead of stealing anything with 'Star' in the title."

"Hopefully he won't steal Starkid then." The man beside him found this rather amusing and laughed at his friend. Hannah simply gave them both an unsure look, neither showed any sign of letting on to what was so funny so she left it alone.

The plane touched down and all the passengers streamed into London airport. Her luggage seemed to be taking a while to come around so Hannah resigned herself to checking her phone. Literally nothing. With a yawn she looked around for her luggage, at this point most of the other passengers seemed to have left. After another 5 minutes she decided she should probably ask someone.

"Um, excuse me?" She approached someone in airport uniform "My luggage hasn't come off of the plane."

"Were you flight 302?" He snapped

"Yeah I think so"

"There has been a mix up with some of the luggage, please go to the information desk and they will tell you what you need to know." He strode purposefully in the opposite direction.

"Fucking charming you are." Muttering to herself she spun around but found herself almost slamming into someone's chest.

"Hope you aren't talking about me" Dylan smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Author's note: Thanks to the people who have viewed it so far, it's amazing that anyone is looking at it to be honest! Also the theatre I mention in this is fictional as I don't know any theatres in London let alone ones that would get Starkid to come play them (if somehow there is a theatre with the same name it is pure coincidence).**

As Hannah and Dylan stood at the information desk waiting for the clerk to get off the phone they shared a small smile.

"Sorry I, you know, swore at you earlier. Just a natural thing for me I guess." Hannah said quietly trying not to gain the attention of the clerk or Dylan's large group of friends who were waiting rather impatiently for him.

"It's alright." He replied in equally quite tones. His smile was rather infectious to Hannah. He opened his mouth to talk again but the clerk who was finally off the phone started speaking to them before he could get anything out.

"We're having trouble locating your bags at the moment so you might want to get comfy." She signalled to the few grey plastic chairs that sat a number of meters away from the desk. Neither Hannah nor Dylan were happy at this concept at all. With a sigh Hannah began to walk towards them and slumped down in the nearest one. What she wouldn't give to be at home in her bed watching some crappy show on Netflix right now. Dylan was talking to his friends and after seemingly coming to a consensus he, the man who was sitting next to him on the plane and a woman walked over to the grey seats. The rest of his friends left in a rabble. The woman who had come over seemed like she may be ill as her skin was a rather odd tone of grey.

"Hi." Dylan said sitting down next to Hannah "Hannah this is Brian and this is Meredith."

"Hey." Hannah said giving them a tired smile. They both gave tired noises that Hannah could only hope were once meant to be a return of the greeting. Dylan, Brian and Meredith talked quietly amongst themselves and Hannah decided to check her phone again.

1 New Voicemail

_"Shit" _Hannah thought to herself "Excuse me." Muttering, she stood up and strode towards the bathroom. Pressing the phone to her ear she pressed to dial her voicemail.

"Hey Hannah, think you might still be on the flight but I just needed to talk to you… Well your voicemail but anyway." The man's voice sighed "I, um, just wanted to say that I've missed you a lot and I rea-" Hannah had pressed end call before the message could finish. The last thing she needed now was Jacob shoving his nose back into her life. Before she could gather her thoughts the door swung open and in ran Meredith. She ran straight into the closest cubicle and promptly threw up. Rushing forward Hannah pulled her hair away from her face. Hannah felt incredibly awkward doing this for a relative stranger, she usually only had to endure this on nights out. After a few seconds of silence Hannah picked up the courage to speak.

"Are you okay? You're Meredith right?"

"Not really." She paused for a few seconds as though she was going to throw up again. Seemingly managing to hold it down she said "and yes I'm Meredith. If it's okay can you go out there and tell Brian what happened."

"Yeah sure." This was surely the weirdest thing that had happened to Hannah. Poking her head around the door she saw Brian and Dylan standing a few feet away from the door looking apprehensive. When he saw Hannah, Dylan jogged forward followed closely by Brian.

"Is Mere alright?" Brian blurted out before Dylan got a chance to say anything.

"Eh no, it's quite spectacular actually." Hannah replied as another unusual sound came from Meredith's stall. "Can you get her water or something?" Brian jogged off to find a vending machine. Dylan looked around awkwardly.

"Hell of a way to meet someone." Dylan said.

"Sure is." Hannah smiled. "You guys all on holiday here or something?"

"No actually, we're all in a theatre company. We've managed to get a show over here."

"Huh, pretty cool." Hannah said "Where are you playing?"

"The Phoenix Theatre."

"Oh yeah I've been there, it's a nice venue."

"What about you? You're from Scotland but are you at college here or something?"

"Yes I'm doing a screenwriting masters at the National Film and Television School." Dylan let out a low whistle at this.

"Impressive!" Once again that gorgeous smile took over his face. Hannah noticed Brian running back over to them with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Here" He panted.

"Thanks." Hannah gave both the men a nod and turned back into the toilets where Meredith was now attempting to stand on unstable legs. Hannah rushed forward and helped her up. After it seemed she wasn't going to fall Hannah handed her the water and it was gone in a few seconds. Breathing heavily Meredith smiled at her.

"Thank you for that."

"Um anytime I guess." Hannah said with a smile

"Any chance you have a hair band?" Meredith asked. Hannah fished one out of her pocket and handed it to her. The girls left the bathroom and walked slowly over to the men who had resumed their position in the seats.

"Oh thank god Mere!" Brian ran forward and embraced Meredith. She returned the hug and buried her head into his neck. Hannah took her seat back by Dylan as Brian and Meredith also sat down. The four struck up a conversation about films as evidently Dylan had told Brian that Hannah was studying screenwriting.

For half an hour their conversation became more animated and often led to debates when they were interrupted by the clerk from the information desk.

"We have managed to locate your bags. They are currently in Berlin." This was greeted by stony silence. _Fucking fabulous _thought Hannah. "If you leave your contact details with us we can return them to you in no time at all." She trotted back to the desk with a look over her shoulder obviously expecting Hannah and Dylan to follow. Pushing themselves off the chairs with obvious resentment they slumped over to the desk. All the happiness previously enjoyed in the conversation had disappeared startlingly quickly. After another ten minutes of confusing forms they were finally free to leave. As all four of them walked from the airport their conversation resumed.

"Do you guys need a taxi by the way?" Hannah said, suddenly remembering that she too needed one.

"Oh crap, I hadn't thought about that. The others took ours." Dylan replied.

"I'll call you guys one." Hannah called the company and was greeted by a bored sounding voice on the other end. After a conversation that felt like pulling teeth she finally managed to order the two taxis. "So when is this show that you are doing?"

"It'll be running from the 14th of May through to the 20th, there aren't many dates but it will still be fun."

"I might just come and see it then." Hannah smiled at Dylan.

The two ordered taxis pulled up on the road next to them and just as Dylan was about to jump into the cab Hannah blurted out.

"What is the name of your company?"

"Starkid." He replied as that smile disappeared into the car. Hannah laughed, finally understanding the joke he had made on the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Author's notes: Once again thanks to the folk who have viewed the previous chapters. In this chapter I will be primarily focused on Dylan. In the next chapter I will be following the same timeline as this chapter while following Hannah, but I'm still going to writing in a 3****rd**** person narrative.**

As the taxi pulled away from the airport Dylan felt a pang of regret; he didn't even know her last name. He looked at Brian and Mere who were next to him. Mere had wiped out and was snoozing gently on Brian's shoulder, he too looked as though sleep was calling him. Dylan pulled out his phone and decided to go to Instagram as he had posted a selfie of him and Brian on the plane. The comments were the usual barrage of questions and declarations of love for Dumbledore. No matter how many times he saw comments like these they would never fail to lift his spirits.

Maybe Hannah would google Starkid now she knew the name of the company? Actually it may be a better idea for her not to do that; being introduced to the fandom may just scare her away from coming to see the show. Perhaps if she came he could see her again and actually have a conversation without being interrupted he thought. Yeah, that'd be great.

As the taxi swerved around corners and rushed along the streets of London Dylan took in the view. It was one hell of city –especially at night- but his thoughts kept drifting back to Hannah. Dylan did not protest to this but found it quite odd that he felt smitten after only one meeting with her. But who wouldn't? The way she pulled off the top knot with effortless grace. Her high cheek bones and squared jaw line, he could describe her as being a very handsome woman.

Dylan was pulled from his thoughts by the cab coming to a stop outside a large apartment building. This was where the flat which the Starkids had rented for the next two months was located and frankly it looked impressive. Well seeing as Darren was with them he wasn't surprised. Darren would never let them live in squalor. He nudged Brian awake.

"Holden, wake up man! We're here!" Dylan felt a buzz of excitement rush over him. Jumping out of the car he grabbed his backpack, paid the cab driver and rushed inside, he already had the code for the building. Brian and Meredith attempted to keep up with him.

"Dylan I swear if you do not slow down I'm going to throw up on you." Meredith said without a hint of humour in her voice. This made Dylan's pace slow considerably. All three got into the lift and shared a smile of exhilaration and they rocketed skyward. Stepping from the lift they looked around for number 14. Brian jumped forward and put the key in the lock and swung the door open with considerable force. There was a loud thud and it was clear the door had hit something or rather someone on the other side.

"Jesus!" He heard Lauren call out from the other side of the door.

"Sorry Lo!" Brian exclaimed. She grumbled a number of profanities in response before clocking the rather ill looking Meredith and the looking-far-to-happy-for-himself-seeing-as-he-was-just-on-a-plane-for-twelve-hours-and-his-bag-is-most-likely-in-another-country Dylan.

"You okay Mere?" She asked

"No, I just need to go to bed. Have you guys decided where we're all sleeping?" The sleep was heavy on her voice.

"Yeah follow me." Brian and Meredith followed her. Dylan looked around the living room; Walker was stretched out on the sofa, Darren was sitting on the arm chair closest the television with A.J. sitting on the floor, they appeared to be working on one the songs. Joey emerged from what he could only guess was the kitchen with Rosenthal, Jaime and Denise following behind him.

"Where are the others?" He asked shoving Walker's legs off the sofa so he could make himself comfy.

"Well Jim went to bed but Julia, Matt and Nick went to the theatre to speak to the people there. They should be back soon." Joey answered.

"Did you manage to get your bag then?" Asked Darren.

Dylan opened his mouth to speak but for what felt like the millionth time that day he was cut off by someone.

"Alright then Saunders why are you so happy?" Lauren asked in mock accusation.

"It's in Berlin apparently," He looked at Darren and then turned his attention to Lauren "and since when did it become such a crime to be happy?" He feigned insult at the question but his smile betrayed him.

"Well you've just been on a plane for 12 hours and you've lost your bag with like all your stuff in that you're probably not going to get back for at least a week knowing the efficiency of airports. So prey tell Dylan?" She was putting on her innocent voice that fooled nobody.

"He has a crush on the girl that was sitting next to him on the plane!" Brian shouted from the next room. All eyes fell on Dylan and he flushed a rather impressive shade of pink.

"I do not have a crush on her I was simply having a pleasant conversation with her."

"As a true Hufflepuff would." A.J. interjected. Dylan nodded his thanks for A.J.'s support.

"Bet he wouldn't mid to Slytherin her pants though." Brian had now walked into the living room. Everyone laughed including Dylan.

"As I said, it was but a pleasant conversation between two people on a plane. And then two people who lost their bags." Dylan said with the grin becoming even wider as he thought about Hannah.

"Please the only thing that was missing from that conversation was you having a massive har-" Thankfully at that point the door opened and in came Julia, Nick and Matt bearing gifts of food. Everyone went to help them put it away in the kitchen and seemingly forgot about Dylan's new found love.

At around 11:30 the hype of being in London seemed to die away as everyone's lack of sleep caught up with them. Dylan lumbered into the room he was sharing with A.J. and Rosenthal and crashed on to his bed. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he decided to have one last check of the social networks before he went to sleep. There was nothing on twitter or Facebook so he went to Instagram and there on his photo a comment caught his eye.

'Um excuse me, you did not get my permission to have my shoulder in this photo. I feel it must be removed immediately ;).' It was Hannah. He replied immediately.

'Excuse me Miss Masters but I feel that if you hadn't wanted to have your shoulder in the picture you should have moved it ;).'

Dylan decided to look through her Instagram and my god was it wonderful; there were pictures of her with friends looking absolutely gorgeous, there were pictures of different sets she had worked on and even a picture of he could tell was taken in Chicago. The caption was 'With the American branch of the Fergusson family tree in sunny Chicago'. Fergusson, her last name was Fergusson. According to this she also had quite a few tattoos that were done in many different styles. She had quite a few followers, Dylan figured this might be due to her films. He decided that since she had evidently googled him, he would google her right back. He searched Hannah Fergusson and up popped a number of entries, one particular caught his eye; it was her film folio. There were about 20 short films and links to other websites of feature films she had worked on. He bookmarked the page so he could watch them later.

That night, even though he was in borrowed clothes and had only used mouthwash as no one was willing to share a toothbrush so he felt slightly disgusting, Dylan went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who is showing their support for this fic, it means a lot to me. As I said before, this chapter will be happening at the same time as the last but will be following Hannah but I will be continuing past that point as well due to the fact I didn't have that much for this chapter. I will put a line when the timescale goes over the previous chapter.**

Hannah stifled a yawn as she gave the cabbie her address. He nodded and pulled out from the airport. She should probably text Alix to tell her she was on her way home. After a week of outings with her cousins and meetings with producers she was wiped out but despite this she smiled slightly as she thought about Dylan. His cute curly hair and adorable smile that just made him look so sweet. His laugh was infectious and Hannah felt her smile grow wider.

After half an hour the cab stopped outside Hannah's building. It was unassuming on the outside but like most things, the inside was what made this building. She opened the door and up the stairs to the top floor where her apartment was located. Putting the key into the lock she gave the door a push with her shoulder and walked into the room. The familiar open space and exposed brick lifted her spirits immediately.

The couch was currently occupied by a sleeping woman; Alix her roommate and primary tattoo artist. She showed no signs of waking up. Spying the drum kit in the corner of the room Hannah crept over, picked up a drum stick and brought it down hard on the crash symbol. Alix shot up with a look of pure surprise. Her hair was a mess and it looked as though there was a piece of paper stuck to her face. The was a clatter from the hall way as a large dog came sprinting through into the room and went straight for Hannah. She bent down to give him a hug and his doggy smell filled her nose and once again made her even happier than before.

"Hello Captain!" Hannah said in babyish tones. He barked back in response.

"The dog gets a bigger welcome than me eh?" Hannah looked up to see Alix's familiar dark skin and freckled face standing above her. Standing up, they embraced and laughed.

"So how did the meetings go? And how were your cousins? And what was the weather like? And what was the foo-"

"Alright nosey, all in due time." Hannah laughed. The two women sat at the breakfast bar each with a beer in hand discussing Hannah's trip and everything she had missed while away.

"So do tell how the meetings went?" Alix asked, her curiosity was bubbling.

"I think they really liked it! The producers seemed interested and didn't want to make any major changes. Plus things they were unsure of they were quite willing to compromise. It will be awesome to be able to just go straight into work after I finish uni."

"That's amazing! Please remember me when you're winning Oscars." They laughed.

"You got a secret admirer?" Hannah asked pointing towards the flowers in the corner of the kitchen.

"Sorry I forgot to say, Satan Himself dropped them off for you this morning."

"For fucks sake he just has to ruin everything doesn't he." Hannah muttered running her hand through her hair. She pulled out the bobble and let the hair fall in front of her eyes. She felt along the sides of her head, the hair was beginning to grow back so she would need to get it shaved again. "I'm away to bed, I'll deal with He Devil tomorrow."

"Night." Alix slumped sleepily in the direction of her own room. Captain trotted merrily behind Hannah following her into her room.

Hannah got into a pair of shorts and tank top, fell onto her bed and pulled up her laptop. She was going to google this Dylan guy and his theatre company. She opened google and typed in Starkid and she instantly became aware that this was no joke. Clicking on their website she was taken to their welcome page and then into the 'About' section. After reading all about them she went into the 'Shows' section. Looking at each section she saw _A Very Potter Musical, _Hannah vaguely remembered Alix mentioning this to her some time ago. She made a mental note to look into it a bit more when she could actually keep her eyes open for more than three seconds.

Deciding their website wasn't giving her all the information she wanted, Hannah checked if they had a Wiki page and voila, here was where she was going to get the real information. Immediately clicking on cast hoping to see Dylan, she wasn't disappointed. There was a picture of him there with his smile, Hannah found herself smiling back. His last name was Saunders, she would have a look for him on Instagram after she read the wiki entry. What also caught her eye was Darren Criss, she had been forced to watch Glee once when Alix was ill and was sure that he was in it. Ignoring this for now she went into Dylan's page.

Dylan sounded like an incredible guy; acting, singing and releasing his own album was pretty incredible feat. She began to wonder whether she could use him in a film, this was starting to seem like an incredible encounter. Picking up her phone she opened Instagram and searched for Dylan Saunders and up he popped. The first picture was one of him and Brian on the plane, she remembered them taking it. In it her shoulder was just visible, a sudden idea struck her. She quickly typed in a comment and then went on exploring the rest of his account. There were various pictures of him in theatres and with friends, he was just, as Hannah had thought a thousand times up to this point, adorable.

Putting her head back against her pillow she drifted into sleep with a smile on her face, unaware that Dylan was doing the same thing just a few miles away.

* * *

Hannah awoke the next morning feeling quite groggy. Captain was sound asleep at the bottom of her bed. She checked the time 9:14, still time to have a semi productive day at least. The events of last night came back to her so she rushed on to Instagram to check if he had replied and there it was. She did an uncharacteristic giggle and responded.

'You should have informed me that this picture was going online sir.' Hannah jumped out of bed which made Captain jump awake.

"Sorry buddy." He simply gave her a reproachful look and stretched his long legs. The pair walked to the kitchen where Alix was sitting. "Can I borrow your hoodie to take out Captain?"

"Yeah sure." Alix threw the hoodie on the chair next to her over to Hannah who caught it with one hand while trying to put on her shoe with the other. He grabbed Captain's lead and attached it to his collar and they left the apartment in a flurry of excitement.

They trotted down the stairs and out on to the street. They walked casually to the park near the building where Captain could do his business in relative privacy. Hannah had missed London while she was away. Leaving always made her appreciate this place more when she came back. Taking in the smells of bakers and other shops as she walked past made her relax. During these walks Hannah would often come up with ideas for stories that she could put into film.

When they reached the park she let Captain off the lead and he ran off to find the biggest stick he could. Plopping herself down on a bench she shut her eyes and began to imagine hundreds of different stories that she could tell. Every so often Dylan's face would appear amongst those she dreamed up.

Captain pulled her out of her daydream by dropping a stick on her lap. The stick could have been passed off as a small tree it was so big. With a snort she stood up and threw it as far as she could manage. She decided to carry on walking along the path further into the park. They carried on this routine until Hannah decided she should probably head back to try and finish her dissertation. With one last throw she turned around and began the walk home.

Hannah listened to the sounds of the park; a warm breeze played with the leaves, dogs barking their hellos to one another, kids running around madly while their parents issued warnings and THUD! Hannah spun around to see a man lying on his back, his friends in hysterics and Captain looking all too pleased with himself.

"Captain, Jesus Christ!" She ran over to see what had happened. By the looks of it Captain had been running and accidently hit the man with the stick. She stopped running when Captain bounded up to her to put his lead back on. The man was being helped up by one of his friends, wait was that Brian?! It was! And the man who had been struck by the stick was none other than Dylan!

"Eh sorry about that." Hannah said with an apologetic smile hoping that he saw the humour in the situation too. As he looked over towards her, she saw a flash of recognition on his face before he broke into a large grin.

"No problem. Guys this is Hannah that I told you lost her bag yesterday as well." His friends all smiled at her. Brian and Meredith waved and Hannah waved back.

"How your feeling?" She asked Meredith

"Not so great but the fresh air is certainly helping. Thanks again for yesterday."

"No problem, just get better yeah." Hannah and Meredith laughed. Dylan stepped forward to have a conversation with Hannah that the others couldn't hear.

"I saw your portfolio." He said with a grin.

"Thanks, you might be the only one."

"It was incredible honestly, I watched _Lip Lock_ this morning and I was honestly blown away!"

"Really?" Hannah asked slightly taken aback at this. "That was my graduation film from the Royal Conservatoire in Glasgow."

"It was stunning, have you ever thought about theatre directing?" He asked with an enthusiasm that showed just how passionate he was about his craft.

"Yeah I want to do it at some point but I have no idea where to start." Hannah replied. Dylan went on to explain different places that she could start her own theatre journey. They went on talking until Brian said they needed to go to the theatre as their first rehearsal started today.

"One last thing." Dylan said as he pulled Hannah's free hand towards him and retrieved a pen from his pocket. On her hand he wrote a phone number "if you want to talk more about it just give me a call." With one last flash of his smile he returned to his friends.

Hannah began to walk home and was sure she could hear Dylan's friends doing distant wolf whistles at him.


End file.
